


First times

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they laid eyes on each other, a fire sparked, and a passion began to grow. The first time of each step in Rise and Naoto's life as best friends, and eventual lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First times

The first date had been initiated by Naoto. The detective made sure to pick the right time and moment to pop the question and it worked. Rise was completely caught off-guard when she was asked out. Naoto had disguised as a simple rendezvous at a quiet local restaurant of Inaba. Rise knew what it _really_ meant, and she donned off her work outfit from Marukyu faster than Yu switches Personas.

Rise enjoyed the date and wished for another. The next week, Naoto once again surprised with another date…

The first kiss had been initiated by Rise. On a chilly October evening, Rise made the move after their 4th date and pressed her lips against Naoto’s, surprising the blue haired detective as she scrambled to gain her composure but failed admirably (if rather cute in Rise’s eyes). Needless to say, Naoto shyly admitted to Rise later that the kiss felt nice and would like another…

_She got another_

The first sleepover came to be asked by Naoto, wanting to show Rise her home and general environment. Rise happily accepted and arrived early to surprise Naoto, but the detective already expected that by now and let Rise in. After the tour, Rise felt like she understood Naoto’s perplex methods of thinking better.

The night was spent in interestingly mature talks about points of view and life in general; about each other…and a possible future.

Their first time was in Valentine’s Day; Rise made the first move, calmly (but excitedly) taking Naoto to her room. A kiss turned into many, hands move up and down, feeling more than touching. Clothes slowly got discarded, sounds of delight were only faint between them, but between the two, body language spoke more than words.

That’s why Rise stopped. She could tell Naoto was a nervous mess and stopped. One look told her that Naoto was having second thoughts, and she respected that. Rise wanted this badly, but not at the expense of Naoto’s feelings; never would she discard that or ignore it.

She got off Naoto and embraced her in a gentle and understanding hug beneath the sheets. Naoto felt guilty and weak, but Rise reassured her of her actions. She did nothing wrong.

This was their first time in full understanding of the other in mere feelings. Their bond did not grow as they expected, but both welcomed the experience nonetheless. They are growing and learning after all.

Now as to their first time proposing…

_That’s for another time_

**Author's Note:**

> for naorise week, day 1 -First times-


End file.
